Kitchen Reverie
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: All Caroline wanted to do was sit with her mom 'on the kitchen counter while her mom burnt dinner and she asked her a million questions'. A dream in which she gets just that. Figured our favorite pregnant girl had earned it. Bit of a tag to 07x09, but stands alone, too.


Kitchen Reverie

Caroline was swinging her feet over the kitchen counter she was sitting on and gladly accepted the heavenly cup of sweet, melted coco. Everything had changed in every possible way, but take out all of that and this was a cherished moment that was just as she remembered from her childhood.

"One loaded caramel hot chocolate, just as requested," her mother gladly brought over a pink mug that was topped with whip cream, chocolate and caramel drizzle, and finished off with rainbow sprinkles.

Caroline laughed. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. "Thanks, mom. I can't remember the last time I made coco like this."

"You should treat yourself to it more often, then."

"Mmhmm," Caroline savored, "But it's never quite the same without you making it for me."

"Well, good to know I managed to do one thing right."

Caroline laughed. "Momma, you've done so much right by me." She sighed and placed a hand on her ginormous belly. "Like raising me. I…mom I don't I know what I'm doing," Her voice rose in panic, "I don't know how to care for these babies! I can't screw this up!"

"Sweetheart," her mother comforted. "You're doing everything right. I know it's terrifying. I at least had your father and just one baby girl I'd been wanting forever. I can't imagine going through it on your own in an absolutely impossible situation and with twins, no less."

"Well, I'm not completely alone," Caroline supposed, "I've got Stefan. And he's been…amazing. Mom, I've been such a bitch to him," Caroline laughed disbelieving, "I really should apologize. He's been there for me, every step of the way. Yesterday, I practically kicked him out of the room, telling him that after 150 years he was still just a typical guy who couldn't stand to have a conversation involving anything possibly uncomfortable about pregnancy and that I was so sorry, but he didn't have to BIRTH them so maybe he should just leave. I think I threw something at him, too." Her mother just laughed. Caroline responded with a smile. "It's not funny! Oh, that really was awful. He was just trying to help! Why am I so mean to everyone right now?"

Her mother smiled. "Oh, it's not your fault, sweetie. You're under a lot of stress and those hormones aren't helping. Ok, sure, you could have been a little nicer. But, it's also totally normal. I don't think I know of a single pregnant lady who hasn't blown up at her friends at some point during the pregnancy. It's never easy on the poor guy, but hey, like you said, they aren't going through all the changes that you are. I say you're allowed to lose it every now and then. And, trust me, they get it and somehow love you all the more for it."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"But, mom, what about everything else? I really don't know what I'm doing. How do I know if something's dangerous to them? And, I mean, who could I possibly ask? It's not like I can walk up to the OBGYN and say, HI, I'm pregnant with someone else's twins, which should be totally impossible for a hundred reasons not to mention that I'm a vampire!"

"Caroline, honey. I know it feels like you have no idea what you're doing. Every first time mother is terrified, but that just means you care about those babies. But, let me tell you a little secret, one mom to another. Nothing beats a mother's intuition. You know you love those babies and you'd never do anything to hurt them. You're a good person, Caroline, and you're going to make a great mom. If something feels wrong to you, you'll know it. But, if you're just worried all while still feeling the babies are still okay, it's just fine."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks mom. But, what do I do about the cravings? I mean, that's not a like a normal pregnancy, either. Most normal people crave things like pickles and ice cream, but I'm craving…" she got quiet, like a little girl who'd done something she knew wouldn't be approved of, "blood. And not from blood bags."

"Well, you are vampire, honey. And not a single one of us pregnant women can control what we end up craving." Her mom sighed. "I can't say I can get behind the idea of you…biting someone. But, I also can't blame you for it as long as you can stay in control. It may actually help the mood swings. But, if it really bothers you, it's also not harmful to ignore the cravings." She smiled. "With you, oh god I wanted nothing more than a honey and rose infused double cheeseburger topped with lettuce and ice cream. I was driving your poor father crazy enough he ended up driving to just about every custom burger spot in town insisting that they create a recipe for it."

Caroline starting laughing uncontrollably and her mother joined in. When Caroline was able to get a breath in, she replied, "But, that at least wasn't hurting anyone."

"Oh no?" Her mother challenged, "You should have seen your father when he came back telling me that everyone thought he was crazy and it couldn't be done and he didn't know how to make a regular burger much less that monstrosity. His exact, words, I remember. I think I did more than throw a few things."

The women started laughing again. Then, suddenly, Caroline's eye went wide, picking up on the burnt smell and smoke before her mother did, as usual. "Mom! The burgers!"

Her mom turned her attention back to the stove that she'd all but forgotten and now had flames licking out from underneath it, turning the burgers to charcoal. She instinctively went for a cup of water.

"NO!" Caroline shouted, knocking the glass out of her mother's hand. Then, simultaneously yanked the Christmas garland hanging over the stove out of the flames' way and going for the baking soda, instead, in the next second. She threw the white powder on the stove and instructed her mother, "You never throw water on an electric stove, mom! Particularly given that you spilled grease on it. And garland, over the stove?! Really?!"

Her mom sighed, "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I guess some things never change. So much for the rare cook you requested."

Caroline smiled, "That's alright. I appreciate the thought. Maybe we'll throw ice cream on top of them and won't notice the difference."

"I like it."

"Mom?" Caroline asked, concerned. "Really. How am I supposed to birth these babies? I don't know the first thing about it. What's going to happen to…me? Like, what, what really happens during birth? Does it really hurt as much as they say? How do I get the babies out safely? What happens if they come out not breathing?"

"Caroline," her mother said calmly. "You are going to do just fine. You're going to get the hang of it. Until the last few weeks, when you're going to be so ready for those babies to get out. Then, before you know it, you'll have two wet, mucous and blood covered, screaming babies. And, I can't say, but you are a vampire, and one of the toughest women I know; maybe it won't be so bad. But, I won't lie. They don't call it labor for nothing. And if it's not different for you, it normally hurts like you can't imagine any worse pain and that it goes on for waay to many hours; but, it also doesn't matter because all the while you know that you're doing it to bring life into this world. And in your case, not just any life, two lives that have been given a second chance. Don't worry about all the things that can go wrong. That's the nurses' job. Your only job is to surround those babies with all the positive thoughts and love you can muster and bring them into the world. Push during the contractions, but remember to breathe. Curse out Alaric till hell freezes over and try to break Stefan's hand. Breathe through it all and know that you are so loved and that those babies will be so loved. And then you'll have truly done the impossible."

Caroline started crying. "Mom…"

Her mother hugged her. "My baby girl. You can do this."

Caroline nodded, still crying, "Oh. Why can't I stop crying?!"

"Don't even worry about it," her mother comforted, offering her a hand. "Come here, you want to dance?"

Caroline tentatively nodded, "It won't hurt the babies?"

Her mother smiled. "What does your gut tell you?"

"That dancing never hurt anyone."

"And you're exactly right. Babies love music. And getting a beat going with a gentle dance, well, sometimes it gets the babies kicking in time, too."

"Really?!"

"How about we give it a try and see?"

Caroline nodded, "Oh, but we should really turn off the stove first!"

"Right." Her mom sheepishly added.

Caroline turned off the stove and her mother turned on Angel In My Arms. Her mom took her in close, dancing a slow circle under the Christmas tree lights in the living room, cherishing every moment as they hummed to the melody taking slow steps. Her mom spun her around and around on the chorus until Caroline was dizzy and brought her back in, hugging her from behind and taking rocking steps.

Suddenly, Caroline breathed in sharply, excited, and moved a hand to her stomach. "Mom! I think the babies just kicked! Feel!"

Caroline's mother smiled and moved a hand to her daughter's belly. "That's two strong kicks I feel, sweetheart. You're going to do just fine."

The next kick woke Caroline back to her spot on the couch, where someone had covered her with a blanket. Caroline put a hand to her mouth and realized she was crying. But, these were happy tears. She dropped the hand to her stomach and felt the babies kicking. "I miss you, mom." She whispered. "And I _love_ you, babies. I promise I will protect you with everything I have and we're gonna be just fine."


End file.
